narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiko Kireis
Background Kirei Aiko is a child of Uchiha Minoru and Hyuga Haruka. Her parents moved out of Konoha when her mother was pregnant, setteling in the country, hoping to protect their daughter. When Aiko was 5, a group of shinobi came and attacked the house, wanting to kill Aiko because of 10 Tails she has been born with. Her parents were killed, and she was the only one left alive, killing the attackers. She fled to Konoha where she was taken into the local orphanage where she met Naruto and Sasuke whom she made friends with immediately. She was hated as a child and everyone was quite scared of her, as she often killed the children who were bullying her. Several assassination attempts have been made, but they all failed because she kept on killing the ANBU who came for her. With time, Orochimaru heard of her skills and began making plans of kidnapping her, equally likewise to the Akatsuki, who were also after her. Upon hearing the news, the people of Konoha promised to defend her at all costs. Appearance Aiko is often described to be quite beautiful, which is also indicated by her name and surname. Her name was given to her by Kakashi when she refused to join neither Hyuga or Uchiha clan after they were fighting for her. She has two different eyes, one containing Sharingan, while the other has Byakugan. Aiko has waist-long black hair with purple highlights in it and porcelain pale skin. She is usually seen wearing a black knee-lenght kimono, tied with a red obi and black ankle-length ninja shoes. She gets many girls jealous from her. Even Hinata got mad when she caught Naruto looking at Aiko with lust. Sakura wishes her forehead was as perfect as Aiko's because Sasuke looks at it different than he looks at her forehead =Abilities Aiko is able to use Sharingan and Byakugan on extremely high levels. She graduated the academy at the age of 4 and became a Chunin at the age of 5. By the age of 8 she was asked to become Hokage. Most of her skills are unknown to many, due to her being trained in private and individually by Kakashi and Gai. Gai mentioned at some point when she was a genin that she is above his level at Taijustu, and Kakashi's with the Sharingan. She is extremely fast, which is why it is easy for her to avoid her enemy from reading her moves. She can copy bloodline limits. Aiko has unlimited chakra because of the Ten Tails inside of her. She can control the Ten Tails without a problem, and the demon is always protecting her. She has all the five chakra elements. The ten-tails also gives her his chakra when she needs it to give her demonic boost. this demonic boost is able to make her strong enough to almost beat hokage Naruto. She is held in secret because of her powers. Even Sasuke is intrigued by her and wants to mate with her to make powerful children for the next generation of the uchiha clan. Trivia .She love popcorn .She is cheating on Kiba with Naruto who is cheating on Hinata with her.